Wars
This is a list of battles, wars, disputes, and other deadly conflicts in chronological order that have occurred on Nirn. Merethic Era Dragon War (ME ?? - ME ??) *Battle at the Throat of the World Events of First Nordic-Falmer War (ME ?? - ME ??) *Night of Tears Ahzidal's DescentNight of Tears (Book)Songs of the Return, Vol 2Songs of the Return, Vol 7 *Battle of the Moesring Fall of the Snow Prince First Era Akaviri Invasion of High Rock (1E ?? - 1E ??) Second Nordic-Falmer War (1E 139 - 1E 140) *Battle of Lake Honnith Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal *Siege of Forelhost Skyrim Conquests (1E 240 - 1E 415) *Aetherium Wars The Aetherium Wars Alessian Slave Rebellions (1E 242 - 1E 243) *Duel at Sancre Tor The Song of Pelinal, Book III *Duel at Ninendava *Battle of Ceyatatar *Battle of Narlemae *Battle of Celediil *Battle of Vahtacen The Song of Pelinal, Book IV *Battle of Sedor *First Pogrom *Battle at the Bridge of Heldon *Fall of White-Gold Tower *Battle of Bravil Bravil: Daughter of the Niben War of Succession (1E 369 - 1E 420) *Battle of Rourken-Shalidor Tamrielic Lore *First Battle of Red MountainThe Battle of Red Mountain''Dialogue of ''ArngeirThe Five Songs of King Wulfharth *First Sacking of Windhelm Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *Battle atop Mount Anthor Olaf and the DragonKing Olaf's Verse''Dialogue of ''Paarthurnax Cleansing of the High Fane (1E 393) *Cleansing of the High Fane Cleansing of the High Fane Alessian Campaigns (1E 478 - 1E 482) *Battle of Sungard Rislav The Righteous *Coup at Skingrad *Battle of Skingrad *Battle of the Highlands *Battle of Glenumbria Moors A History of DaggerfallThe Last King of the AyleidsPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Rise of Daggerfall (1E 609) *Battle of Glenpoint Nordic-Orc War (1E 660) *Battle of Dragon Wall Varieties of Faith in the Empire War of the Crag (1E ?? - 1E 700) War of the First Council (1E 668 - 1E 700) *The Battle of Red Mountain Nerevar at Red MountainPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasThe War of the First CouncilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindThe Real NerevarSaint NerevarPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind Siege of Orsinium (1E 950 - 1E 980) *Siege of Orsinium Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium *Battle at Bankorai Pass From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki Conquest of the Reach (1E 1030) *Siege of Red Eagle's Stronghold The Legend of Red Eagle (Book) First Altmer-Sload War (1E 1301) *Sack of Skywatch Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Anticlere-Sensford War (1E 1427) *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge War of Righteousness (1E 2321) *Battle of Lake Canulus Akaviri Invasion of Skyrim and Cyrodiil (1E 2703) *Battle of Pale Pass RemanadaAkaviri Diary Translation Winterhold Rebellion (1E 2804 - 1E 2805) *Sack of Winterhold Annals of the Dragonguard *Siege of Sky Haven Temple Conquest of Black Marsh (1E 2811 - 1E 2837) *Battle of Argonia Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh Four Score War (1E 2840 - 1E 2920) *Battle of Bodrum 2920, vol 03 - First Seed *Battle of Ald Marak 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year *Sacking of Black Gate 2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height *Ambush at Dorsza Pass 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed *Sack of Mournhold 2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk War of the Uvichil (1E 2911 - 1E 2917) Second Era Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind (2E 572) *Sack of Windhelm Jorunn, the Skald-King *Battle of Stonefalls Varen's Rebellion (2E 573) Three Banners War (2E 580 - ??) The Planemeld (2E 578 - 2E 583) * Battle of Coldharbour Nord-Breton War (2E 852) *Battle of Sancre Tor Battle of Sancre Tor Conquest of Hammerfell (2E 864) *Battle of Hunding Bay Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell *Stros M'kai Uprising Events of *Sentinel Uprising Third Era War of the Isle *Battle of Alinor *Assault on Artaeum War of the Red Diamond *Ambush at Gilane *Assault on Lilmoth *Battle of Ichidag *Siege of Solitude War of the Usurper *Battle of Dragontooth *Dwynnen *Battle of Firewaves Invasion of Akavir *Disaster of Ionith Arnesian War *Battle of Tear *Second Battle of Argonia *Ambush at Lilmoth War of the Bend'r-mahk *Battle of Camlorn *Battle of Eastern Dragonstar *Battle of Western Dragonstar Five Year War *Slaughter of Torval *Dune Skirmish *Raid from the Trees *Battle of Athay *Assault on Vindisi War for Betony *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge *Riot in Reich Gradkeep *Battle of Cryngaine Field Slave War *Battle of Fort Buckmoth *Battle of Vivec City *Uprising in Tear Oblivion Crisis *Battle of Kvatch *Battle of Bravil *Battle of the Imperial City Attack on the Mages Guild *Attack on Bruma *Mages Guild Second Schism Fourth Era The Great War (4E 171 - 4E 175) *Battle of the Red Ring First Forsworn Uprising (4E 174 - 4E 176) *Markarth Incident Skyrim's Civil War (4E 201) *Battle of Giant's Gap *Battle for Whiterun (Imperials)/Battle for Whiterun (Stormcloaks) *The Battle for Fort Dunstad/Rescue from Fort Neugrad *The Battle for Fort Greenwall/The Battle for Fort Sungard *Rescue from Fort Kastav/The Battle for Fort Snowhawk *The Battle for Fort Amol/The Battle for Fort Hraggstad *Battle for Windhelm/Battle for Solitude Dragon Crisis (4E 201) *Battle at Helgen *Battle of the Western Watchtower *Battle of Kynesgrove *Mission at the Thalmor Embassy *Duel Atop the World *Imprisonment of Odahviing *Battle of the Tongues References es:Guerras Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Lists